Parasitica (unfinished)
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: This is my unfinished Parasitica fan-based ep. I just can't think of anyting anymore. Tell me what you think of this unfinished work. This isn't going to be updated.


**Welcome to my unfinished Parasitica work. Hard writing. I can't put this to waste so I gotta post this somehow. This is just fan based so not true and this is unfinished. Just tell me what you think. Lame? Yeah (nods)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show nor the episode. This is just a fan-based plot but summary still the same.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The Kraang finished the touches of their latest ooze. It was a swirly pink ooze with the streaks of purple in it. A Kraang put the chemical ooze inside the cansiter. "Kraang, bring in the wasp."a Kraang said. The other Kraang went in while holding a bottle of wap in its hands. It set it down on the table. The first Kraang opened the canister and poured a drop of it inside the bottle with the wasp. Soon, the wasp grew bigger and bigger, making the bottle break. It roared and started destroying the whole TCRI.

Then, he left a trace of venom as he left. A Kraang tasted it. Then, his eyes turned pure red and started following the wasp.

"I'm bringing in the pizza, bringing in the pizza. I'm bringing in the pizza for my good and jolly bros."Michelangelo chanted as he went to the lair, bringing in a box of pizza. "Guys, pizza's here!"he exclaimed. "Finally!'Raphael exclaimed.

"I think I know what's next."The mutated wasp said. Soon, it disappeared with a controlled Kraang.

**Parasitica**

The guys soon chowed down with the pizza.

Meanwhile, Leo watched another episode of _Space Heroes._

* * *

_"Captain, there's a giant wasp approaching! We're doomed!"a cadet exclaimed. Captain Ryan slapped him. "There's another way. Roger, send in the missiles."Captain Ryan ordered. "Yes sir!"Roger exclaimed. He pushed a button and missiles soon came out. Soon, the mutant wasp got defeated and exploded into tiny bits._

* * *

"Can you stop watching this dumb show? It's annoying and stupid!"Raph exclaimed. Leo groaned as he turned the television off. "Admit it, Raph. Space Heroes is an awesome show."Leo said. "I'll never admit anything, Lameonardo."Raph said as he slapped Leo with a magazine. "Take that back!"Leo exclaimed. Raph just put his tongue out. Leo groaned and rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go topside."

"Mikey!"a voice exclaimed. Raph groaned. "This is the third time in a row this week. What's got into him?"Raph asked. Leo shrugged and peeked inside Donnie's lab.

Donnie was coated in feathers and rubber glove was on his head. Mikey laughed way out loud.

"Admit it, you're a chicken!"Mikey exclaimed. Donnie growled and tackled him to the ground. Then, he started beating Mikey up.

"Donnie, Mikey, let's go now."Leo said. "Can I finish him first?"Donnie asked. Leo just shrugged and nodded. Then, Donnie continued beating him up. Mikey yelped with pain in every breathing.

"Okay, stop now."Leo said. Donnie stopped and rose up from his seat. Mikey had a bruised eye and a lump on his cheek. "But first Donnie, you gotta get rid of the chicken suit. It's...it's..."Then, Raph started laughing out loud. Donnie growled but Raph stopped. Soon, Donnie locked himself in the bathroom, removing the feathers one by one. And each time he would remove a feather, he would scream in pain.

"Mikey, what did you use?"Leo asked. Mikey timidly showed a glue gun. This time, Leo tackled him and beat him up.

After a few minutes, the guys were up and ready.

"Okay, let's go."Leo said. Donnie and Raph followed there leader. Mikey rose up with another bruised eye and a lump on his other cheek. "Wait up!"he exclaimed.

* * *

The mutant wasp checked each security camera, looking for the turtles by any chance.

Soon, it came out.

_Donnie and Raph went with Leo while Mikey was catching up. Mikey looked at the camera. "Whoa. Is someone spying on us?"Mikey asked. "Come on chucklehead, let's go."Raph said as he dragged Mikey by the arm. "Wait, I think someone's spying on us!"Mikey exclaimed. "Quit it already, will ya!"Raph exclaimed._

"Perfect."The wasp said.

The wasp looked at the controlled Kraang, putting down the phone. The wasp grabbed a fruit while the Kraang followed it.

"Boss, I called Shredder like you said. He said that he wants to meet you at the Foot HQ, stat."the Kraang said. "Good. Now, let's go and meet this Shredder."The mutant wasp said. "But how will you go topside without no one even seeing you?"the Kraang asked. "A guy by the name Baxter Stockman will come here and transport us. He should have been right-"

But Stockman appeared.

"-here now."The wasp ended. "Come, wasp. Let us go and meet the Shredder."Stockman said. Stockman turned his remote on and transported himself, the mutant wasp, and the Kraang to HQ.

When they arrived, the roof cracked.

"Come on! I just had that repaired last week!"Shredder exclaimed. "Sorry, Master Shredder."The wasp said as he collapsed his head to the floor. Once the wasp rose up, the floor started to crack a bit. "And I had that floor fixed three weeks ago!"Shredder exclaimed. The wasp sighed.

"Hey father, I got some of that food you want-oh my gosh, that's once, giant puppy."Karai said. She took a step backward, then ran away. Shredder face-palmed.

"Creature, have you got the footage?"Shredder asked. The Kraang gave the video tape to Shredder. Stockman put the video tape inside the VHS. Then, they watched closely.

_ "Whoa. Is someone spying on us?" _

_"Come on chucklehead, let's go." _

_"Wait, I think someone's spying on us!" _

_"Quit it already, will ya!"_

_"Raph, Mikey, hurry up! Donnie spotted the location of the Kraang!"Leo exclaimed. Raph grabbed Mikey by the arm. "Yeowch!"Mikey yelped. "Quit being dramatic, will ya?!"Raph exclaimed. "Sorry."Mikey said._

"Hold that thought. Stockman, rewind a bit."Shredder ordered. Stockman nooded and rewinded a bit. "Okay, stop!"Shredder exclaimed. Stockman stopped to a part of the video where Mikey looked a bit closely at the camera.

"Destroy him first and demand him where I can find Hamato Yoshi."Shredder ordered as he put on an evil laugh. "Yes, Master."The wasp said as he moved a bit. Shredder groaned. "Stockman, send him back before he wrecks the whole HQ!"Shredder exclaimed. Stockman nodded and with that, the controlled Kraang, and the wasp disappeared. The roof, the walls and the floor cracked a bit more. "Are you sure about this? Can't we just control those three older ones instead?"the captured Kraang asked.

"Of course! Now Fishface, call the repairman again!"Shredder ordered. "Yes, Master Shredder."Fishface said, but eventually fell due to the floor. Shredder groaned again.

"Dogpound?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the turtles took watch to see if there's any sign of the Kraang. The wind blew and a poster hit Donnie's face. Donnie took notice of this and grabbed the poster. He gasped at the sight of it.

**Missing**

**Name: April O'Neil  
Age: 16  
When last saw: April 27, 2013  
Where last saw: Eastman and Laird Street  
If you see her, please call her at this number: 897-06-58  
Reward: $ 1000**

"Guys, look!"Donnie exclaimed. The guys surrounded the poster and gasped.

"Man, is the media really fast?"Raph asked. "Not all the time...but cases like these? Yeah."Donnie said. "Wow."Mikey said. "Guys, there's the Kraang!"Leo exclaimed. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey ran to Leo's place. Donnie took out his binoculars.

The Kraang brought the pink ooze with purple streaks.

"What is that thing?"Mikey asked. "Some kind of strange ooze."Donnie said. "Mom?"Mikey asked. Raph smacked him upside the head. "Knucklehead."Raph commented. "Come on guys, let's get 'em."Leo said.

The turtles dropped down form the roof and cornered the Kraang.

"Get 'em!"a Kraang droid exclaimed.

Leo punched one of them and used his katana bladed to open up the Kraang droid. A Kraang came out and spat on Leo. "Hey!"Leo exclaimed. Raph closed his eyes when two Kraang droids were coming. Immediately, Raph opened his eyes and punched one Kraang droid and used his sai to break the reflective droid. Another Kraang just escaped. "Oh no, where are you going, mister?"Raph asked. Another Kraang droid came by but it fell and Leo sliced it into two. "Raph, watch your back."Leo said. "Meh, I got him that easy."Raph said. Leo put a confused look. "You didn't get him, didn't you?"Leo asked. Raph snickered and showed the tip of the sai blade. "It's the tip of the blade."Raph said. "Nice going."Leo said before he sliced antoher Kraang droid. Donnie put his naginata out and sliced each Kraang droid faster. As soon as he put his bo staff with the naginata at the back of himself, another Kraang droid came by. But it got sliced quickly because of the naginata at the back.

Meanwhile, Mikey had to fight the Kraang disguised as a human.

"We meet again."Mikey said. The Kraang in human disguise didn't move. "You think yourself as a tough guy, huh? Is that why you're staring at me like a hawk?"Mikey asked. Still, the Kraang in disguise still didn't do anything. "Well, let's see if you can master these moves."Mikey said. Soon, he posed the moves of the kung fu animals like the tiger, the crane and the monkey. The Kraang in disguise shrugged as grabbed a side of Mikey's nunchuks. Mikey attempted to kick him but The Kraang in disguise flung him to the wall. Soon, the rest of the Kraang droids and the Kraang in disguise left.

The three brothers cornered Mikey with angry looks.

"Hey, sup?"Mikey asked with an innocent smile.

"Don't 'Hey, sup?' us, Michelangelo! See what you did?!"Leo exclaimed angrily. "Leo...?"Mikey asked with a sorrowful look. Raph groaned. "If you've just grown up already, we could have easily defeated them already!"Donnie exclaimed. "Why can't you even follow simple orders?!"Raph exclaimed. _Geez, I sound like Leo now. _Raph thought. "But guys..."Mikey said, his voice getting quiter and quiter at the moment. "JUST GROW UP, MIKEY! GROW UP!"His brothers exclaimed. Soon, Leo, Raph and Donnie went inside the sewers.

Meanwhile, Mikey got up slowly and used the ninja smoke bomb to disappear into his room at once.

* * *

Mikey tossed and turned around his bed, whimpering and desperately crying. "Please...no...bros..."

* * *

_The clock rang out loud._

_12:00 AM._

_Mikey covered his ears upon the sound of hearing the alarm louder and louder._

_After that, he bumped to Raph. Raph put an angry look on his face. Donnie and Leo soon appeared._

_"Why can't you just grow up, already?!"Raph exclaimed._

_"Raph..."Mikey said._

_"If you just grow up already, we could have easily won!"Donnie exclaimed._

_"Donnie..."Mikey said, tears forming on his face._

_"Stop your childish games, Michelangelo and grow up already!"Leo exclaimed._

_"Leo...please..."Mikey sobbed, more tears forming._

_"Worthless!"Raph exclaimed._

_"Retard!"Leo screamed at Mikey._

_"Mistake!"Donnie exclaimed._

_"Not...true..."Mikey said._

_"Michelangelo, you were a mistake. You always were!"Leo exclaimed._

_Soon, thousands of Leos, Raphs and Donnies appeared with the same angry looks. _

_"GROW UP!"The Leos, Raphs and Donnies exclaimed._

_"Guys...stop..."Mikey sobbed._

_"GROW UP! GROW UP!"_

* * *

Mikey woke up in a jolt, taking deep breaths. _Relax, Mikey. It's just a dream. _Mikey thought. But soon, the voices came back like a music box that can't be removed from the wall.

_"Why can't you just grow up, already?!"_

_"If you just grow up already, we could have easily won!"_

_"Stop your childish games, Michelangelo and grow up already!"_

_"Worthless!"_

_"Retard!"_

_"Mistake!"_

___"Michelangelo, you were a mistake. You always were!"_

_"GROW UP! __GROW UP! __GROW UP!"_

Mikey opened his eyes, tears forming on his face. He locked himself in his closet and cried. Sadly, he took out an album. In it were pictures of he and his family when he and his brothers were younger.

He opened the album and skipped a few pages. He saw he and his brothers when they were seven, training in ninjutsu for the first time. He chuckled as he looked at the next page: Raph was flipped to the ground, thanks to Leo. Donnie and Mikey laughed. Mikey smiled. He took out a pen and wrote the following words under the picture.

_I miss those memories right now. I'm locked up in my closet, crying that my brothers told me to grow up. I just kinda...feel hurt._

_I remember the time we took our first ninjutsu training. When we tried to do a no weapon combat, Leo easily beat Raph by flipping him to the ground. Raph ended up chasing Leo all over the lair until lunch. Raph managed to get him but Leo ended up tickling him before Splinter even came here. Man, you should have seen the look on Raph's face. Hehe._

Mikey smiled. He scanned on more pages and found another one that caught his attention: it was the first time they went topside...well, _not _the first time but only the picture. Mikey soon opened the pen and wrote the next words that came up in his mind:

_This picture wasn't actually the first time we went topside...it's more of a third time actually._

_I remembered as if it were yesterday, even though if it was a year ago. We were celebrating our fifteenth mutation day. At first, Leo asked Master Splinter to go topside now that we were fifteen. Splinter didn't like the idea of it. But we managed to convince...wiht puppy do eyes! Man, you should have seen Splinter's face. He agreed but gave us like many instructions that I didn't have time to memorize them all._

_We loved it up here! It was also the time we first tasted pizza. It was amazing! Then, we met April O'Neil. You should have seen Donnie especially! He was all lovestruck! But then, some Kraang dudes kidnapped them. We managed to save April...but not her dad._

_So to cut things short, it was amazing!_

Mikey drew a pizza beside the writings and flipped to more pages. But suddenly, a picture fell on Mikey's lap. "Huh?"he asked himself. As he looked at the picture, tears fell on his face. It was a picture of when they were 10: Mikey got badly injured because of a hunter, running down the sewers. He didn't know up until now that his brothers sneaked into his room and snuggled Mikey. Mikey was on top of Donnie. Donnie hugged him with one hand and patted his head with the other and smiled. Meanwhile, Leo and Raph hugged Mmikey and put a big smile on their faces. But how did it end up as a picture? I tmaybe that Splinter possibly sneaked in and took a photo.

With a slight hint of bravery, Mikey grabbed a piece of paper. He stapled it with the picutre and wrote on the piece of paper:

_Dear guys,_

_I'm super sorry about everything. You were right: I need to grow up. But I don't know how. So, I need to tell you guys some words I need to:_

_Leo- I'm sorry for being a bad brother and for being immature. Take care of your other brothers...they need it._

_Raph- I'm super sorry for annoying you many times, which rises up your anger issues. You don't need to chase anyone anymore; i'm gone forever. I just...I just hope your happy now that I disappeared. Thanks for calling me awesome, but that didn't make me better._

_Donnie- I'm sorry if I interrupt every five seconds and for teasing you about April. Now, you can continue working on your inventions. Good luck._

_Master Splinter- I'm sorry for being the worst son ever. I don't belong in here. Take care of the others...now, you won't have any problems._

_April- I don't know if you're mad at me or not...but, thank you. In all my life, you are the first human friend who could accept us as beings on this planet. You made my wish come true. When I thought of Chris Bradford, I didn't relaize that you were my human friend all along. Not because we saved you...but...you accepted us and didn't report us to anyone. Thank you, April._

_Well, I'm going now. Bros, I just want to make you happy. But if this is the only way, I'll do it. Thank you._

_Signed former brother, son and friend,  
Mikey_

He crept out of the closet and crawled to his bed. Mikey placed the photo under the pillow, and made his bed. Next, he got a blanket and wrapped the things he wants to bring: a slice of pizza, his nunchuks and masks. Then, he tied it to a stick, making it a duffel bag. He looked back at the time.

1:30 AM

"Goodbye."He mumbled as he slowly walked out.

Meanwhile, April grabbed a cold glass of water since she was in a bit of an insomniac problem. She saw in the shadows a form of turtle, bringing a duffel bag with him. When she rubbed her eyes, the figure was gone. _I think its just my imagination again. _April thought. Then, she settle down the glass of water, went to the sofa and tucked herslef in. she yawned and finally slept in.

But something inside says something's not right.

* * *

As Mikey travelled down the sewers, tears trailing the way, he thought of how his brothers, father and friend would live without Mikey: Leo wouldn't have a much stressful anymore, Raph's anger issues won't rise on Mikey, Donnie would finally work on his inventions, Splinter won't be that much stressful like Leo, and he's not sure about APril. But whatever it is, he sure hoped that April is finally happy.

Then, Mikey continued his way.

* * *

Meanwhile, the wasp watched Mikey, crying as he walked with a duffel bag. The wasp giggled and looked at the controlled Kraang.

"Is the box ready?"The wasp asked. "Yes boss. It's in place."the Kraang said. "Now, to destroy him."The wasp said.

* * *

Mikey sniffed something that made him in trance. He imagined that flew up to detect the smell. "So...good..."he moaned. At last, he fell down and looked at something that caught his attention.

A pizza box wiht pizza in it.

"Pizza!"he exclaimed. But as the moment he opened it, he saw a knockout gas. "Wha?"he asked.

And just that, he slipped unconscious. A fishing pole rope came by and fished Mikey. The Kraang dragged Mikey from the sewers to the wasp's lair.

"Boss, it's a success."The controlled Kraang said. The wasp saw the orange clad turtle and touched his cheeks. "Kraang, call the Shredder. Tell him that we got the turtle."The wasp said. "Yes, boss."The Kraang said as it brought its phone.

"Shredder, we got the turtle."The Kraang said.

_"Yes. Now, bring that venom and transport you and the turtle to an old, abandoned warehouse. I don't want another wasp wrecking it. The carpenters are starting to repair HQ."_Shredder said. Soon, the phone call ended.

* * *

The next day, Donnie was the first one to wake up. In a long time, it was the first time he woke the earliest, not to mention that he would wake up the latest.

As he prepared his coffee, he kept thinking about what he and his brothers did with Mikey. Somehow, he felt bad. He knew that Mikey needed to grow up...but his mind thought otherwise. Then, his big brotherly instinct turned on and said, "Growing up takes time. You might never know when but no one gets left behind when growing up".

Donnie set down his cup and walked towards Mikey's room.

"Mikey, are you awake?"Donnie asked as he knocked his door. There wasn't a single response.

"Mikey?"Donnie asked. Still, there was no response.

"Okay, I'm coming in."Donnie said. But the moment he opened the door, there was no Mikey. _Maybe he's woken up already. _Donnie thought. He closed the door and went to check on the bathroom. He carefully opened it and saw no Mikey. "Mikey?"

He checked the dojo. "Mikey?"

Soon, he rushed to the center of the lair. "Guys, Mikey's not here!"Donnie exclaimed. Leo, Raph, Master Splinter, and April woke up and surrounded Donnie. "He's not what?"Leo asked. "Where did the knucklehead go?"Raph asked. Donnie shrugged. "Which means there's only one place where we could find what exactly happened."Leo said. Everyone looked at the room.

"Mikey's room."

* * *

Mikey woke up, feeling a bit dazed. He found himself, chained up on a cross.

"Wh-where am I?"Mikey asked himself.

"I see you're finally awake."The wasp said. Mikey let out a girlish scream. "It's Parasitica!"Mikey exclaimed. "Parasitica?"Parasitica asked. "Well, I don't know how I ever came up with that. It just inserted into my brain."Mikey said as he shrugged. Parasitica face-palmed.

* * *

Donnie lifted up his pillows. There, he found a picture and a piece of paper, stapled together. "Guys, here's a clue!"Donnie announced. The five cornered around the note and the picture.

Raph quickly grabbed the photo and looked at it. "Now who took that photo?"Raph asked. All glances of the teenagers were at Splinter, who was humming.

"There's a note."Leo said. Donnie quickly took the note and read:

_Dear guys,_

_I'm super sorry about everything. You were right: I need to grow up. But I don't know how. So, I need to tell you guys some words I need to:_

"There's a letter for each of us."April said. "I'll go first."Leo said.

_Leo- I'm sorry for being a bad brother and for being immature. Take care of your other brothers...they need it._

"Mikey...bro..."Leo said in a sorrowful tone. Tears soon came out of his face. Raph took the piece of paper and read:

_Raph- I'm super sorry for annoying you many times, which rises up your anger issues. You don't need to chase anyone anymore; I'm gone forever. I just...I just hope your happy now that I disappeared. Thanks for calling me awesome, but that didn't make me better._

"Mikey...I'm...not that happy...when you're gone...you are my only source of happiness..."Raph choked as he sobbed. Donie was next.

_Donnie- I'm sorry if I interrupt every five seconds and for teasing you about April. Now, you can continue working on your inventions. Good luck._

"Mikey...no..."Donnie said. "Teasing me?"April asked, confused. Donnie blushed. "I-it's nothing April."Donnie said. Master Splinter took the piece of paper and read:

_Master Splinter- I'm sorry for being the worst son ever. I don't belong in here. Take care of the others...now, you won't have any problems._

"Oh Michelangelo...my son..."he choked out as tears began to fall. When he was a human, he lost his baby daughter Miwa. Now that he's a rat, he doesn't want to lose a teenager son. Finally, April grabbed the paper and read:

_April- I don't know if you're mad at me or not...but, thank you. In all my life, you are the first human friend who could accept us as beings on this planet. You made my wish come true. When I thought of Chris Bradford, I didn't relaize that you were my human friend all along. Not because we saved you...but...you accepted us and didn't report us to anyone. Thank you, April._

Mikey, thank you for realizing it...but...you shouldn't have done it."April said. Everyone continued to read on:

_Well, I'm going now._

_Bros, I just want to make you happy. But if this is the only way, I'll do it. Thank you._

_Signed former brother, son and friend,  
Mikey_

Raph grabbed a vase he found and smashed it against the wall. "No, Mikey! No!"Raph exclaimed. "Did anyone see Mikey move out?"Leo asked.

April now remembered that flashback:

_April grabbed a cold glass of water since she was in a bit of an insomniac problem. She saw in the shadows a form of turtle, bringing a duffel bag with him. When she rubbed her eyes, the figure was gone. ****__I think its just my imagination again. _April thought. Then, she settle down the glass of water, went to the sofa and tucked herslef in. she yawned and finally slept in.

April snapped open her eyes. "Guys, I saw Mikey this morning. He left to the sewers!"April exclaimed. Leo grabbed his katana blades. "Then, we'll get him back!"Leo declared. "Be careful my sons. I lost Michelangelo...I don't want to lose you too."Master Splinter whispered. "Don't worry, Master Splinter. We'll get him back."Leo said.

Soon, the three brothers went out to the sewers to search for they baby brother.

* * *

"What do you want with me?"Mikey asked angrily. "You? Someone just want to give you a little present later. But Shredder has taken care of it."Parasitica said. "My brothers will come here and in matter of moments, they'll get you! You'll be sorry for this!"Mikey exclaimed. "But didn't they...hate you?"Parasitica asked. Mikey now remembered the voices inside his head.

_"Worthless!"_

_"Retard!"_

_"Mistake!"_

_"GROW UP! __GROW UP! __GROW UP!"_

Mikey opened his eyes. Tears soon began to fall. "Now, who'll save you know?"Parasitica asked. Mikey just sobbed. "Nii-nii..."he whimpered. "That's what I thought. Kraang, go now with that remote with the turtle freak."Parasitica said. "Yes boss."The controlled Kraang said. He activated the remote and soon, the Kraang and Mikey were zapped to the warehouse.

"Boss, they're on their way now. What am I gonna do with the three?"Parasitica asked.

_"Put them under your control."_Shredder said.

"Yes boss."Parasitica said. Soon, it dropped the phone.

* * *

"All I can feel now is a wet, slippery substance."Donnie said. He soon grabbed it and scanned it on the T-watch. After a few moments, they got the results.

It was Mikey's tears.

"Guys, this is it."Donnie said. "Well, let's follow the trail."Raph said. The three brothers soon followed the trail of tears, carefully trying to detect Mieky's location.

Raph soon tripped on something. He crouched down and saw something that caught his attention: a duffel bag filled with a slice of pizza, nunchuks and the orange mask. "Guys, these are Mikey's stuff!"Raph exclaimed. Donnie adn Leo crowded the duffel bag. "Plus I can't seem to find anymore tears."Leo said. Donnie sadly sighed.

"Come on guys, let's go."Donnie said at the edge of crying. Raph carried Mikey's stuff all the way home.

_Oh Mikey, _Raph thought. _What's gotten into you? Please bro, come home. We...need...you..._

* * *

"Welcome, turtle."a voice said.

"Shredder!"Mikey exclaimed. Shredder stepped forward to the the shivering orange clad turtle.

"What do you want from me?!"Mikey asked. "Like that creature said, I'm going to give you a little present."Shredder said. "Today's not my birthday or Christmas."Mikey said. "It's um...what do you call it?...a friendship present."Shredder said, smirking. "But we're not even friends."Mikey said. "Exactly."Shredder said as he presented a tube of Parasitica's venom. It was olive green with bubbles of light green in it. When Shredder opened it, the foul smell was so bad that Mikey's eyes melted.

"Maybe I won't give it to you...unless you tell me about where Hamato Yoshi is, I won't give this to you."Shredder said, closer to Mikey's face. "Never."Mikey growled. "Then by afternoon, you will be forced to tell his whereabouts."Shredder said, hiding the tube. Mikey gulped.

_Come on, guys _Mikey thought. _Please...help...m-me..._

* * *

"Donnie, can you locate Mikey's whereabouts?"Leo asked. Donnie raised his head up.

"Of course!"Donnie exclaimed as he snapped his fingers. He rushed to his computer and opened some files. Finally, he activated the TPhone tracking device. He opened "Mikey" and got a signal.

"I-I got a signal!"Donnie exclaimed, joyful that he found his baby brother's whereabouts. Leo, Raph, Splinter and April came in and gasped at the beeping signal.

"What's he doing in that warehouse?"Raph asked. Donnie turned on "GPS video location" and the five watched the whole scenario. They saw Mikey, chained up on a cross.

"MIKEY!"His brothers exclaimed.

_"What do you want from me?!"_

_"Like that creature said, I'm going to give you a little present."_

"Shredder?"Leo asked, confused. "What the?"Raph asked. "Present? What present?"Donnie asked. "Donnie, turn the volume higher."April said. "Okay."Donnie said. He pressed the button and the volume was louder than before.

_"Today's not my birthday or Christmas."_

_"It's um...what do you call it?...a friendship present."_

_"But we're not even friends."_

_ "Exactly."_

_"Maybe I won't give it to you...unless you tell me about where Hamato Yoshi is, I won't give this to you."_

_"Never."_

_"Then by afternoon, you will be forced to tell his whereabouts."_

"Donnie, what warehouse is it?"April asked. Donnie searched for the location. Then, he picked it up.

"No name...but that warehouse is near Sally's Pizza Place."Donnie said. "Well, we better get going."Leo said.

Soon, they went out.

* * *

"Okay...perhaps I'll just give it to you quicker than you think. Not afternoon...but I believe now."Shredder said as he opened the tube. Mikey inhaled and held his breath.

"Good idea. Now open wide."Shredder cooed. Mikey shook his head. "Well, I have no choice but to force you into it! Stockman!"Shredder exclaimed. Stockman's machine forced open Mikey's mouth. "Now, be a good boy and drink it all."Shredder cooed again.

"Not this time!"A voice exclaimed. Shredder looked at the ceiling and saw Leo, Raph and Donnie (who's eyes changed to white) land from above.

"Give us back our brother...and we won't hurt you."Raph growled, eyes turning to fire at the background of the white eyes. Soon, Foot Ninjas surrounded the Shredder.

"You had to say it!"Donnie exclaimed. Raph just rolled his eyes.

Leo kicked one Foot Ninja and sliced the body. Eventually, the robot Foot ninja blew up and fell. Donnie picked the wires up and studied on them curiously.

"Robots?"Donnie asked. "Then this should be easy."Leo said.

Meanwhile as Shredder got closer, Mikey looked at where Shredder's back is. _If I could kick him...geez, I hope this would work. _Mikey thought. Using his foot, he slipped it out freely. As Shredder almost poured a drop. Mikey kicked his stomach. Shredder was sent flying to the control booth and his back accidentaly pushed a button. Using his free hand, Mikey removed the hands of the robot and kicked them, sending the robot flying to a gas machine. Soon, the tube of venom fell and everything was foggy.

"Wha...? I-I can't see anything...!"Donnie said, panicked. "Use your senses, Donnie."Leo said as he sliced another robot Foot ninja. "Gotcha."Donnie said. A Foot ninja robot got Raph's hand, but Raph sent him flying to the wall. The robot Foot ninja exploded as it landed.

"Exploding ninjas?"Raph asked.

"That's it! Time for back up!"Shredder exclaimed. He dialed Parasitica's number and waited.

_"Hello? Is this the pizza guy?"_Parasitica asked.

"Creature, I need backup...even if it means destroying the warehouse...!"Shredder exclaimed.

_"Got it."_Parasitica said.

As Shredder put down the phone, the warehouse suddenly shook.

"I didn't remember hearing that there's an earthquake!"Donnie exclaimed.

Soon, Parasitica rose from the undergound and let out a wild shriek.

"A giant, mutant wasp?!"Leo asked as he took a step backward. Parasitca took Leo, Raph and Donnie. As Parasitica opened his mouth, the brothers held their brothers. "Sheesh, since when was the last time he brushed his teeth?"Donnie asked. "Or used mouthwash?"Raph asked. "MIKEY, HELP!"Leo exclaimed.

Mikey turned around and saw his brothers in the hand of Parasitica.

"Leave them alone, Parasitica!"Mikey exclaimed. "Parasitica...?"Leo asked. "I actually had no idea where I got that name."Mikey said. Raph face-plamed. "You're telling me."Parasitica said before he slowly licked them.

Mikey looked around and saw a rope. He twirled it and managed to get his brothers. Mikey pulled and finally got them.

Then, he used the ninja smoke bomb and disappeared.

"Don't worry, Shredder. I got it all under control."Parasitica said.

* * *

The turtles soon got back. Master Splinter rushed to his youngest son and hugged him, tight...so tight that Mikey can't breathe.

"Oh Michelangelo..."he said as more tears fell.

"S-sensei...c-can't...-b-b-b-brea-a-athe-e-e..."Mi key choked.

"Oh, sorry."Splinter said as he released Mikey. April rushed to him and hugged Mikey.

"Thank goodness you're alright..."April said, before releasing him.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie hugged him.

"Sorry Mikey."Leo whispered.

"Yeah bro."Raph said.

"Definetly."Donnie murmured.

Mikey returned the hug before releasing each other. The orange clad turtle sniffed his brothers. He fell down.

"Sheesh, his breath is worse than the tube of venom."Mikey said. The brothers sniffed themselves. After that, they were shocked.

"Man, we need a bath."Raph said. "Let's go."Leo said.

Soon, the three brothers proceeded to the bathroom for a bath.

* * *

As Raph scrubbed himself, he found wasp wings springing out of his back. Raph dried himself and went outside.

"Donnie...?"Raph asked.

"Yeah?"Donnie asked.

"How come wings came out of my back all of a sudden?"Raph asked. "Wings?"Donnie asked. The genius turtle went to Raph and checked his back. He gasped. His shell was topped with wasp wings!

"I don't know...but we need inspection, quick!"Donnie exclaimed as he grabbed Raph's wrist and dragged him to his lab.

"What's wrong?"Leo asked, concerned. Donnie screamed when he saw wings coming out of Leo's shell.

"Leo, you have wings!"Donnie exclaimed. Leo screamed.

"Don't scream!'Donnie exclaimed. "I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about you! You also have wings coming out!"Leo exclaimed. Donnie screamed. "We need to get to the lab fast!"

Leo, Raph and Donnie rushed to the lab, quick.

* * *

"I got the results."Donnie said as he printed a piece of paper.

"So Donnie, what's the result?"Leo asked, trying to flap his wings. "It seemed like we got um...infected...by Parasitica."Donnie said. "The giant wasp?!"Raph exclaimed. "Donnie, are there any other symptoms?"Leo asked.

"I don't know."Donnie said.

Then, Mikey came in. "Hey guys, I got-"But he suddenly dropped the pizza box. "Dudes, how did you get wings?"he asked.

"One word...PARASITICA!"Raph exclaimed. "Whoa."was Mikey's comment. "So, how are we gonna explain this to Splinter and April?"Leo asked. "More importantly, how do we get rid of this?!"Raph exclaimed. "First, we have to tell Splinter and April about this."Donnie said.

"I already know."a voice said.

Leo, Donnie, and Raph screamed and turned to see Master Splinter.

"How do you do that?!"Raph exclaimed. Splinter chuckled.

"How about April?"Mikey asked. "I already told her."Splinter said. "Oh come on!"Donnie exclaimed. April landed from the ceiling. Everyone turned around to see April.

"How did you get in?"Raph asked. "Mikey left the door open."April said as she pointed to the opened door. Leo, Donnie and Raph looked angrily at Mikey. Mikey just whistled, walked a few steps to the door, closed it and secretly ran.

"Great."Raph muttered.

"But just in case, we better watch out for any more signs. So...let's just be extra careful."Donnie said.

Raph and Leo nodded.

* * *

As Raph watched wrestling on television, Leo was meditating and Donnie was observing their symptoms, Mikey ate a slice of pizza and sighed.

* * *

**And that ends my unfinished work.**


End file.
